Cruels
by Dark Morningsky
Summary: I only know 5 solid, true facts about myself: 1. My name is Ava-Shiina, but only my superiors call me Shiina 2. I was born special. I was born beautiful, strong, and idealistic 3. I am special among specials, because I'm not ordinary 4. I am invinsible 5. I am Cruel Rated T cause I'm paranoid, no Uglies characters will appear.
1. Chapter 1

**AN/This story takes place in the Uglies world, but no characters from Uglies are included. I will try to update as much as possible, but may just end up writing the entire story and submitting it all at once. Enjoy..**.

**Cruels**

**Chapter 1, The List**

I only know 5 solid, true things about myself:

1. My name is Ava-Shiina, but only my superiors call me Shiina.

2. I was born special. I was born beautiful, strong, and idealistic.

3. I am special even among specials, because I'm not ordinary.

4. I am invincible.

5. I am Cruel.

The first thing I remember is light, bright, white light, filling every part of me, burning my eyes. The next thing I remember is red, lots of it. The Specials say that I remember coming out of the womb. but I don't know what that means. They tell me that my brain and body was developed before I was born, so I would be perfect. I'm not quite sure what it means to be perfect, but I know that is what I am. I remember nothing else until I was three, and I was eating a cinnamon bun. I remember the cinnamon bun, but that is the only thing about the normal parts of my childhood I remember. The rest is all people, teaching me how to fight, how to act, and mostly, what to believe. You probably think that I should resent them for it... but I don't. They are right, and the Smokys are very, very wrong. The next thing I remember very clearly, is torturing a Smoky. I twisted his arms, stuck needles into his flesh, and when I was finally done, I got to kill him as a reward. I was so happy! I remember a Special telling me I was perfect.

So I guess I can add 4 more things to my list:

6. I remember cinnamon buns, so I must like cinnamon buns

7. I remember coming out of the womb

8. What I believe is right, so I am right, aways

9. I am perfect, and I am Cruel


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2, Special is Ordinary

Kaito. He is special, but he is ordinary... he is also my trainer and assignment manger. He taught me about the Smoke, the Rustys, all of those "common knowledge" things that everyone ordinary knows. Recently, he taught me how to be bubbly. I hate being bubbly, it makes me feel inferior and out of control. i don't know what bubbly means, other than making stupid jokes, and hanging around stupid, ugly, Pretties. But I still like Kaito, even though he makes me learn those things. I think I want to spend more time with him... maybe we could go on a "date" like the stupid Pretties do. Pretties are allowed to be in love. I hate them for it; I wish I was allowed to kill Pretties like I killed the Smokey. I am perfect for those kinds of jobs.  
>10: Kaito is my only friend, and I am "in love" with him.<br>11:Being Bubbly is my least favourite thing ever  
>12:I hate Pretties<br>13: I am perfect, and I am Cruel


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

My heart has stopped. The Specials screwed up. Thats what Kaito told me when he entered the white room where I lay. I hear him through a haze of pain. My head is searing and my body aches. I have only felt like this once before, when I was young, and I fell off the roof. I broke my spine; but the Specials can fix anything.

"You may not be able to move for a very, very long time." Kaito said. I tried to force my eyes open.

"You got overworked, so your heart shut down. The bubbly meds didn't help either. We might pull you from the mission. You can't let that happen, Ok? Can you hear me? You have to get better."

I don't care what happened to me, I just want him to either leave or be quiet.

"It was my fault."

It wasn't. Its never the Specials faults. Its always mine. Always.

He leaves, and I stay in the haze for what feels like eons. Until the Specials fix me, I will stay in this haze. But I don't speak, I don't complain. I just be.

Its been two weeks since my heart stopped, and I'm standing in a crowded room with a bunch of Pretties fawning over me.

"Ava, your sooo pretty!"

"Isn't this the bubbliest?"

"This party is soooo cool!"

"Do you like champagne Ava?"

I brush them off and walk towards a young man standing in the middle of a group of tittering girls. He has a glass in one hand, and he is gesturing to the door with the other. I grab his arm and giggle into his ear

"Why don't you and me go for a walk?" I breathe.

"Ok beautiful." He follows me out, and once we are a safe distance away from the party, I wrestle him to the ground. At first he fights back, but once I draw my knife, he stills.

"Smoky burning." I hiss. He blanches.

"What?"

"You want to cure the bubblies don't you? Don't lie, I can tell."

"I don't know what you're talking about!" but he sounds panicked, so I know that I have the right guy. I drag him unceremoniously behind me towards a small hovercraft hidden behind a group of trees in the nearby park. before we arrive, I kick him in the temple to knock him out, and keep him from making noise.

"We have a bad liar on our hands." I say to Kaito as I drag the guy into the craft.

"Well, the bad liars are the easiest to get information out of aren't they?"

"Yeah, but they are so much more boring."

14: The Specials can screw up

15: My heart is weak

16: I am not Perfect, but I am still Cruel


End file.
